Great Jaggi Ecology
In-Game Information The Great Jaggi is the head of a Jaggi pack. At a certain age, males leave the pack to live on their own for a period of time before returning to fight for the right to be a leader. They have a very commanding presence. It is said they can call and give complex orders to their pack with their howls and barks. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Therepoda *Superfamily: Dog Wyvern *Family: Jaggi The Great Jaggi are a New World Bird Wyvern species. Their closest relative besides the young, immature Jaggi and their female counterparts, Jaggia, are the Baggi and the Great Baggi of the Tundra, and the Wroggi and Great Wroggi of the Flooded Forest and Volcano. Habitat Range The Great Jaggi makes its home in the Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Misty Peaks, Everwood, Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow and the Dunes of the Old World. The Great Jaggi nests in gorges and cliffsides decorated in the bones of their prey. Ecological Niche The Great Jaggi are in the middle of the food chain. They hunt many animals, some larger than itself. Its prey include Aptonoth, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Delex, Fish, Giggi, Slagtoth, and Moofah. It also may prey on eggs of other animals, along with those of larger predators such as Rathian. Great Jaggi meat has a high nutritional value to larger predators, so it tends to stay away from them, including the likes of Lagiacrus, Gore Magala, Rathalos, Tigrex, Deviljho, and Zinogre as these predators would easily kill it. However, should any monster stray too far into Great Jaggi territory, the raptor will try to get rid of the intruder. The Great Jaggi hunts in packs, which helps in the success of its hunt and the previously mentioned hunts of larger wyverns. Biological Adaptations The average size of a Great Jaggi is approximately 934.3cm. The Jaggi is sexually dimorphic, meaning that the Great Jaggi can only be male. The Raptor can summon its pack by a loud howl. This howl can vary greatly and can give complex orders to its pack such as a strategy to surround their prey. As the Great Jaggi is much larger than its brethren, it can take on larger prey with relative ease. Its large frill is a sign to show that he is the leader of the pack. It can also serve to scare away potential competitors, as it may make the raptor look bigger than it actually is. The barbs on its powerful tail serve as a formidable weapon when hunting prey, fighting against hunters or as a defense against other monsters. Another powerful weapon is its huge claws, which can easily slice through herbivore flesh. Behavior When a Jaggi leaves its pack and finds a new one to lead, it gains the title of Great Jaggi and eventually gets the body of one too. As leader of a large pack of smaller raptors, the Great Jaggi can take on prey bigger than itself, fend off predators without too much difficulty, and cover great distances looking for food. The Great Jaggi fits the role of a leader perfectly, as other Jaggia or Jaggi are loyal to their leader. The Great Jaggi is highly territorial, and may sometimes attack other monsters that enter its territory. The Great Jaggi, however, has to be wary of challenges from rivals, as if it´s title is usurped, it will be chased away from the pack and will be forced to live alone until it can find a new pack it can gain control of. It is unknown what happens if it can´t find a new pack, but it´s likely that this unfortunate Great Jaggi will have to live alone and the odds of it surviving are very slim. Sources *Monster Hunter 3 *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *http://www.4gamer.net/games/074/G007404/20090824022/ *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 3" Category:Monster Ecology Category:Bird Wyvern Ecology